


hidden in plain sight

by tostitos



Series: party boys [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, House Party, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Tongue Piercings, hyungwon is unapologetically femme, side wonhyuk, why didn't you stop me when you had the chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: For as much as Hyunwoo and Hyungwon fool around, sometimes they seem to be on completely different wavelengths. Hyunwoo, while claiming to be comfortable with being bi, doesn't know what he wants. If there's one thing that hedoesknow, it's that Hyungwon only keeps him around for his dick and (probably) nothing else. So he goes along for the ride, not realizing that Hyungwon, on the other hand, knows exactly what he wants and what Hyunwoo's offering isn't enough.(Or, the Party Boys continuation with feelings.)





	1. a movie date

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm tostitos and before you fight me about this not being the wonho/minhyuk i...i have no excuse. idk if ya'll want feelings but i want some feelings 
> 
> can't believe i finished this on the day mon x got their first win. on this great national holiday. i feel like i'm disrespecting them lmao i'm sorry boys <3

It's not a date.

It's not a date.

It's not a date.

Hyunwoo draws a stressed hand through the damp, drying strands of his hair and gnaws on his bottom lip as he stares at the tied drawstring of the black sweatpants hanging low on his hips. It's not a date, so it should be okay for him to throw on any one of his tees and go out like this.

Sucking his teeth, Hyunwoo hastily pushes the sweats over his hips. He kicks them off, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and walks over to his closet to flick through his jeans. It's not a date, he tries to remind himself, but even on past dates he's never felt a pressure to look good as intense as the one he's feeling now.

It was Hyungwon who brought up going to the movies, saying there was a movie he wanted to see but that none of his friends were interested or free. He didn't invite Hyunwoo to see it with him as much as he gave the older man a look that made Hyunwoo feel like he had no other choice but to offer to go.

Ever since Hyunwoo stopped trying to justify his bisexuality as being straight but not drowning in fragile masculinity, he's realized that he's disgustingly weak against cute boys and kind of always has been. He doesn't like thinking of Minhyuk as cute - leaves a bad taste in his mouth, actually - but it explains why Hyunwoo puts up with most of the shit Minhyuk gets into.

Pulling out a pair of black jeans, Hyunwoo steps into them and zips up. The ringing of his phone draws his attention and he finds the device sitting on the edge of his bed. He answers the call as he sits down.

"Yeah?"

 _"You actually answered on the third ring?"_ Minhyuk's shocked voice filters through the speaker.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes but ignores the comment. He knows he's not the fastest at noticing when his phone is going off. "What's up?"

_"Me, Kihyunnie, and some friends are gonna go to a noraebang. You in?"_

Hyunwoo glances at the digital clock on top of his tiny three-square bookshelf. He has another hour until he has to leave. "Sorry, I have plans."

 _"Cancel them?"_ Minhyuk says like that's the only logical solution to this problem.

"Can't." Wiping at the droplet of water running down the side of his neck, Hyunwoo dries his hand on the front of his pants.

Minhyuk snorts. _"What? Are you going on a date?"_

"It's not a date," Hyunwoo says, probably much too quickly because Minhyuk is silent on the other side of the line for a while.

_"Oh my god. You haven't gone on a date in like eighty years. Where'd you meet her?"_

"It's not a date," Hyunwoo repeats, forcing himself to sound calmer. He doesn't add that's it's not a woman he's going out with.

He hasn't told Minhyuk about his revelation yet and he plans to but it's not the right time. Hyunwoo doesn't know what time will be the right time. Maybe when Hyungwon's interest in him inevitably vanishes.

Minhyuk tuts. _"Keeping secrets. That's okay. I'll let you finish getting ready for your_ 'not date' _but this is not the end of the interrogation."_

Tossing his phone aside after ending the call, Hyunwoo stands up again. He catches a glimpse of himself in the small mirror on his clothes drawer and runs another hand through his hair at the slight pink twinge to his cheeks.

He's not embarrassed and he's not going on a date.

He picks out a fitted black muscle shirt - not because he's trying to look good for Hyungwon but because it's a nice day out - and wraps a thin, red pullover hoodie around his waist.

It's a casual look, one that doesn't scream 'I fretted over what to wear for twenty minutes'. To add to the effortlessness is his hair that probably won't air dry by the time he has to go. Usually, he'd ask Jinyoung to use his blow dryer but they've been kind of awkward since Hyunwoo broke one of the most important roommate rules and fucked Hyungwon without warning, even if Jinyoung said he left when he noticed what they were doing. But it's warm, so he's not too worried about getting sick.

Fully dressed, Hyunwoo stands in the middle of his room. Then, he sits on the bed. And then he gets up again, not knowing what to do with himself now that he’s finished getting ready for his da— casual outing with a friend.

Ruffling his hair in annoyance, he leaves his room for the television in the living room, craving a distraction.

 

A weird feeling of nerves bubbles within Hyunwoo as he walks into the open lobby of the movie theater in the off campus mall and spots Hyungwon leaning up against a wall, lazily chewing a piece of gum and scrolling on his phone.

"Hey!" he calls as he approaches the other man, stuffing a hand in his pocket. Casual. Casual is good.

Hyungwon glances up at the same time he pops his gum and he waves, a light smile filling his face.

Hyunwoo clears his throat. "You look cute today," he compliments the younger man as he sweeps his gaze over an adorable pink tee with a heart cut out in between his collarbones tucked into an illegally tiny pair of denim shorts. They're the same height but Hyungwon's legs look so endless wrapped in crisp, white socks that go up to the middle of his calves.

Hyungwon laughs, a sweet sound, and pockets his phone. "I look cute every day." He closes the distance between himself and Hyunwoo and curves a hand around Hyunwoo's exposed biceps. "But you look pretty good yourself."

He drops his arm then and turns around, saying he already bought the tickets and reserved them seats.

For some reason, Hyunwoo feels a strange pang of disappointment and, as he follows the younger man, he realizes it's because a part of him was hoping for a kiss. Internally, he scolds himself. He and Hyungwon are friends with benefits who just so happen to be going to see a movie together and friends with benefits don't kiss when they're not having sex. It's in the FWB Handbook.

"What are we going to see?"

Hyungwon's wallet sticks out the back pocket of his shorts and he takes it out. From it, he pulls out two light blue ticket stubs and hands one over to Hyunwoo.

It's for an action comedy movie, surprisingly. Hyunwoo doesn't keep up with new releases but he remembers seeing the trailer for it on television.

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of movies."

Granted, he doesn't know a lot about Hyungwon in general. Their relationship really starts and ends in the bedroom.

"They're fun. All the excitement with none of the melodrama of those super serious action movies. Did you think I was going to see a chick flick?" Hyungwon asks with a raised brow.

Hyunwoo shakes his head. He's not the type to make that assumption just because the younger man is effeminate. "No, I didn't have any expectations either way. It’s, uh, nice to know?"

Hyungwon blows a wide pink bubble instead of responding. It hits Hyunwoo then that maybe Hyungwon is still seeing him as a 'straight' guy capable of saying or doing something insensitive. But what is he supposed to do to fix that? Should he even bother? This isn't a date.

Clearing his throat, Hyunwoo nods his head toward the concession stand. "Do you want anything?"

Hyungwon glances over, popping his gum noisily. "Popcorn?" he suggests, looking up at Hyunwoo as he blows another bubble.

Nodding, Hyunwoo goes over to buy some, leaving Hyungwon to loiter around the ticket check. The entire time he waits for the late teenage boy behind the counter to fill a medium sized bucket of popcorn, he tries to shake off his nerves. There's nothing to be nervous about; they're going to see the movie and then life is going to continue on as usual.

Hyungwon reaches out and take a kernel of popcorn to pop into his mouth when Hyunwoo rejoins him, apparently having tossed out his gum while waiting.

"Come on. We have ten minutes and I actually like watching the previews," Hyungwon says, carefully linking his arm in Hyunwoo's and pulling him over to have their ticket stubs taken.

 

Hyunwoo isn't as uncomfortable about sitting in the couple seats on the far side of the theatre as he thought he would be. Maybe because for the entire first half of the movie, Hyungwon's been pressed comfortably up against his side, their popcorn sitting between Hyunwoo's thighs.

He can't say he's been following the movie, getting distracted at every laugh Hyungwon lets out or anytime the younger boy leans into him further. There was a big fight between the main characters full of cheesy one liners a couple minutes ago but Hyunwoo honestly doesn't know how the movie got to that point.

Noticing Hyungwon looking at him out of the corner of his eye, he glances down at him. "What?" he whispers.

A teasing smile forms on Hyungwon's full lips and he chuckles lowly. "You're rubbing my shoulder."

Hyunwoo blinks, realizing that, yes, his thumb is drawing shapes into Hyungwon's skin under the sleeve of his shirt. He draws his hand out, blushing lightly. "Sorry."

Hyungwon shakes his head. His own hand cups Hyunwoo's cheek. "It wasn't bothering me," he says, voice mostly drowned out by the movie.

Hyunwoo's traitorous stomach swoops when Hyungwon's lids fall gently over his gorgeous eyes and he tilts his head up to press soft lips to Hyunwoo's waiting own. He wastes no time in scraping his teeth lightly over Hyunwoo's bottom lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting of butter and salt and everything else not good for Hyunwoo.

The abrasive noise of the movie fades into nothing but a low buzz, second to the small, satisfied hums Hyungwon lets out every time their tongues tangle. The hand on his cheek trails over his jaw, his neck, and down his chest to grip the hem of his shirt. Hyungwon presses closer still, until anyone who sees them may not know where one ends and the other begins. He pulls off for a short breath before dipping back in more forcefully, like Hyunwoo is his favorite taste and he can't get enough of it. Or maybe that's just Hyunwoo projecting his own feelings, undeniably drunk off the angel's touch.

"Hyungwon," Hyunwoo mumbles, only to find Hyungwon's lips on his again. "Hyungwon, you're gonna miss the movie," he tries again after indulging for a few seconds.

So Hyungwon turns his attention to Hyunwoo's jaw, nipping and lavishing the skin with cute licks. He puffs a quiet chuckle and shakes his head minutely. "Went to the midnight showing opening night," he reveals.

Hyunwoo stares down at him with his brows knit in confusion. "Wha-"

Pulling him back in, Hyungwon cuts off his question and suddenly Hyunwoo doesn't care about why he was lied to because Hyungwon is sucking on his tongue and moaning so deliciously.

He squeezes his thighs together, the bucket of popcorn crackling between them, when Hyungwon begins to knead the muscle of his leg with the heel of his palm. Blindly, Hyunwoo grips the bucket, moving the buttery snack and dropping it to the floor by his feet without breaking the clasp of their mouths.

His head feels hot and full as that dangerous hand moves up his leg, both the one holding his brain reminding him that they're in a movie theatre and the other one that matters lower on his body. He curses under his breath as feather light fingers ghost over his zipper, hips rolling shallowly into the touch. Hyungwon moans in response, repeating the brush a little harder.

Letting his head drop back against the seat, Hyunwoo watches the vibrant colors of the movie splash over Hyungwon's face. "W-We shouldn't," he whispers. His words cut off into a hiss as Hyungwon digs his palm into his gradually swelling erection. "Hyungwon."

"Are you sure?" The younger man moves his hand back to Hyunwoo's thigh. His stare is heavy but neutral, ready to stop if Hyunwoo isn't comfortable.

And Hyunwoo is conflicted. On one hand, getting too personal here would be _illegal —_ although technically so was fucking in Hyungwon’s car — but on the other hand, he wants it.

Glancing around Hyungwon at the people in their row across the aisle, more than four seats down and their focus on the wide screen, Hyunwoo chews on the inside of his cheek. He pretends not to see Hyungwon’s cheshire grin, pretends to pay attention to the movie, when he moves the younger boy’s hand back over his groin.

“I’ll be quick, yeah?” Hyungwon whispers into his ear, kissing under the lobe as he blindly pops the button of Hyunwoo’s jeans. For the first time since the movie started, he scoots away from Hyunwoo, giving himself the space to arch over.

Hyunwoo breaks his cool, nothing is happening here facade and looks down at the younger man with wide eyes. “What are you doing?” Maybe he should have known better, but he really thought Hyungwon was just going to jerk him off.

He sees rather than hears Hyungwon laugh as he’s tugged out of his boxers. The first puff of air that teases his sex has Hyunwoo scanning the theatre again, the realization that he’s about to be given head surrounded by all of these unassuming people settling deep and appealing to a wild, exhibitionist part of Hyunwoo that he didn’t even know he had.

“Being quick,” Hyungwon answers.

And then he’s jerking Hyunwoo from base to tip once, twice, and wrapping his tongue around the head.

Propping his elbow on the arm rest wedged against the wall, Hyunwoo swallows thickly and tries to feign normalcy. As he spreads his legs, his foot nudges their forgotten bucket of popcorn but he can’t be bothered with looking to see if it has spilled. Not when Hyungwon is teasing the sensitive spot under the head of his cock with his barbell.

A gravelly _fuck_ rips from Hyunwoo’s throat and Hyungwon pulls up to teasingly shush him with a wink and a silent laugh that reveals that his chosen barbell of the day _glows in the fucking dark_.

He threads his fingers in the pretty boy’s hair, guiding him back down to where he wants him. He wets dry lips and clamps them shut to block out any other incriminating sounds as Hyungwon swallows him down, beginning to bob his head lazily as if he has all the time in the world. What happened to being quick?

Heat flares in the base of his dick at the electric vibrations of Hyungwon moaning around him and Hyunwoo reflexively pushes his head down a little more. “You’re so good to me, aren’t you, angel?” he mumbles, voice thick with need and low.

Hyungwon moans again and for a second Hyunwoo whites out, thankful for the outrageous car wreck on screen that drowns out the sound of his own groan. He tightens his grip in Hyungwon’s hair and the pretty thing glances up at him as he hollows his cheeks, eyes twinkling even in the poor lighting.

Hyunwoo opens his mouth again, only to press his lips together when he notices someone walking down the steps from further up the row. They go by fast enough to not catch on to what the two of them are doing, but the close encounter snatches all of the words from his mouth.

They’re in public and no matter how loud the movie may be, he can’t get too carried away.

Hyungwon is smiling around his dick when he glances down again, probably having caught on to a bit of panic on Hyunwoo’s face and thoroughly enjoying himself, but Hyunwoo doesn’t have the energy to glare at him.

He channels all of his energy into keeping quiet, into not succumbing to the desire to praise his angel, to rile him up. His breathing dissolves into heavier, more labored pants the longer Hyungwon sucks him off, leaning all of his weight onto Hyunwoo’s lap so he can’t buck up into his warm, wet mouth.

His orgasm is slow to build with Hyungwon working him up, sucking hard and fast, and then pulling him away from the edge with small kitten licks and light kisses whenever he thinks Hyunwoo’s breaths are getting too quick, too desperate. But soon he stops calming back down, getting closer and closer until his skin feels too tight around his body.

Hyungwon pulls off again, flicking his tongue over the tip. “You’re gonna come so hard for me, aren’t you, baby?” he asks, running his thumb down one of Hyunwoo’s more prominent veins. “Give me so much come I can’t swallow it all.”

Melting into the seat, Hyunwoo nods. “Yeah, f-fuck, finish me off and I’ll eat you out in the bathroom,” he sighs out, knowing the younger man didn’t plan to suck him off without almost planning for the possibility of more.

Moaning softly at the promise, Hyungwon suckles the leaking head of his cock, expertly massaging the spot there that makes Hyunwoo’s toes curl with his tongue ring, and pumps the rest of his length with a tight fist.

Eyes drifting shut, Hyunwoo angles his face to the ceiling. He thinks he’s breathing too loud, at least heavily enough to give the people sitting close enough reason to question what’s going on, but that worry quickly vanishes when he finally feels himself cross that point of no return.

A weak tug to his hair is all the warning Hyungwon gets before Hyunwoo is coming in long spurts with a muted string of curses on the tip of his tongue, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He fists Hyunwoo through it, humming contentedly as he milks him dry like the come slut that he is.

The orgasmic rush lasts longer than any other Hyunwoo’s ever had. Even sitting down, it feels like all of his bones have been replaced with gelatin, like if he was to get up right now he’d just collapse into a pitiful pile of head-blown mush. By the time he peels his eyes open again and his vision refocuses, Hyungwon has already tucked him back in and turned his attention back to the resolving climax of the film.

Sucking in a deep, calming breath, Hyunwoo glances over at the other man. “You’re going to get me arrested.”

“You like the excitement,” Hyungwon replies, winking. After a moment of staring at the screen, he _oooh_ s and turns to Hyunwoo with excitement. “You’d look really hot in a police uniform. What are you doing next weekend?”

 

“This place is always so packed. I remember why I never come here,” Hyungwon complains as they walk through the crowded halls of the mall, chomping on a fresh stick of gum.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “Then why did you say you wanted to walk around?”

If getting sucked off in the theater was kind of exciting, then tongue fucking Hyungwon in a cramped bathroom stall was completely stressful. Not one squeak left Hyungwon’s lips, surprisingly, but every knock on their stall door had a more urgent, low-key anxious sort of adrenaline coursing through Hyunwoo’s veins.

It was great — in an I Never Want to Do That Again way.

(Knowing Hyungwon, they’ll probably end up doing it again someday, no matter how much Hyunwoo lamely protests. As long as they’re not arrested, he guesses it’s okay.)

Hyungwon takes his time in looking at Hyunwoo. When they lock eyes, he doesn’t say anything, moving the gum around in his mouth. He starts to blow a bubble but sucks the gum back into his mouth shortly after it inflates. “Want a piece?”

Hyunwoo shrugs and holds his hand out. “Sure?”

Instead of reaching into the pack of gum in his pockets, Hyungwon hooks a hand around the back of Hyunwoo’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. He quickly parts Hyunwoo’s lips with his own, transferring his own wad of gum over with a quick swipe of his tongue.

Hyunwoo accepts it because there isn’t anything else he can do. “Okay, that works too.”

There’s a light dusting of pink over Hyungwon’s cheeks as he clasps Hyunwoo’s hand in his and drags him along. “It’d be a waste to come all this way and not at least look around. Especially if I can charm you into buying me shit.”

Hyunwoo pinches the skin of his wrist and denies that he would ever give up his wallet for Hyungwon. The younger boy laughs, all sweet and airy, and Hyunwoo can’t help but smile back.


	2. hit me baby one more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this look so long but you should know by now that i'm the worst at timely updates
> 
> i was gonna write another scene for this but decided to push it to the next chapter because i'm too lazy to write it now so this chapter is literally 90% garbage smut and 10% regular garbage. i'll do better from now on, i promise <3
> 
> (i'll fix any typos when it's not 1 in the morning)

“Do you only like being choked?”

Hyunwoo drags a finger over Hyungwon’s throat where a black, lace flower choker rests delicately. It’s a pretty fixture, made even more so by the blooming blotches of red dotting Hyungwon’s lightly tanned skin around it’s thin width. Hyungwon had teased him about his interest in the simple accessory as he tossed his head back and gave Hyunwoo permission to nip and suck as he pleased, holding Hyunwoo’s head against his neck until he gave in and pushed his worries of proper fuck buddies etiquette aside.

Closing his lips over one of the angry marks, Hyunwoo sucks at the tender skin and tries not to lose his mind at the sweet hum that vibrates against his lips. He lets Hyungwon’s soft hands direct him back up to his lips and thumbs over the apple of the younger man’s neck when Hyungwon giggles into his mouth.

They kiss languidly in the aftermath of their recent roll in the sheets, wet with drying sweat and tangled in each other’s long limbs. Hyungwon tastes mostly of come, both his own and Hyunwoo’s, but Hyunwoo doesn’t think it’s the bitter twang staining his mouth that is making his head spin.

Hyungwon’s hands drag down Hyunwoo’s jaw and over his shoulders to spread across the broad span of his back. His eyes are bright when he pulls away with a kittenish nibble to Hyunwoo’s bottom lip. “Of course not,” he answers, tracing the bone of Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades. “Why? Taking notes for next time?”

Hyunwoo shrugs awkwardly, his arms held bent around Hyungwon as he hovers over the smaller man. “Just curious.”

He’s been with a couple people before who claimed to be kinky but Hyungwon is so much more than them (and so much more than Hyunwoo thinks he can handle) but that doesn’t mean he’s not interested in giving the younger boy what he wants.

“I’ll pretend to believe you.” One of Hyungwon’s hands finds Hyunwoo’s cheek again as he laughs prettily, cheekily. “Being slapped around,” he slaps Hyunwoo with enough strength for his skin to sting,” being tied up or cuffed or held down, having my hair pulled, being lifted against something...”

He moves his hand from Hyunwoo’s face to link it with the one resting against his nape. “Like I always say, anything that makes me feel like your helpless little slut will get me off,” he finishes with a wicked grin.

Hyunwoo knows Hyungwon means it in a general sense, but a warmth he doesn’t want to label as hope (because then that would mean he wants something more from Hyungwon than a good fuck) settles in his chest at the younger man’s use of ‘your’.

Fuck. His status as the pretty playboy’s current sole source of dick is going to his head.

Resting his weight on one arm, Hyunwoo curls the fingers of one hand as his simple curiosity gets the better of him. “So...something like this?”

He slaps Hyungwon’s left cheek lightly and smiles crookedly when he blinks up at him with those wide, gorgeous eyes of his, mild amusement shining though them.

Shaking his head, Hyungwon’s swipes his tongue over beautifully swollen lips. “You’re too nice,” he says with another giggle. “Hurt me like I’m just a hole for you to jerk your dick off in and don’t mean anything to you.”

Hyunwoo exhales, wetting his own mouth. Like he doesn’t mean anything to him... That should be easy. After all, he doesn’t. He can’t.

He tries again, putting a little more strength into the hit.

“No. Harder. And lower. Watch your fingers."

Sitting up and slipping his knees under Hyungwon’s open thighs, Hyunwoo lets his determination to do this right fuel his next slap. Pinpricks of pain spread over his palm when he hand comes in contact with Hyungwon’s soft cheek and he feels a strange rush when Hyungwon’s breath stutters in his chest.

The younger man’s eyes drift shut and his hands, fallen from their weak loop around Hyunwoo’s neck, ball into fists as he brings them up and over his head to grip the pillow cushioning him.

He’s so easy.

And Hyunwoo is even easier for feeling his spent sex perk up again at the cute scrunch of his nose and the angry pink already spreading over his cheek and his affected, uneven breaths.

“Harder,” Hyungwon exhales, turning his head and presenting his agitated cheek to Hyunwoo at a better angle.

Cupping himself, Hyunwoo rolls his testicles in his palm and doesn’t bother to bite back a throaty moan.

“Hyun _woo_.”

It’s when he’s begging so sweetly like this, with a demure blush flooding his cheeks and his body practically vibrating with want, that Hyunwoo wants to tests the limits of how far he can push the little minx.

Impatience makes every slim line of Hyungwon’s body tense, his fingers twitching where they’re pinched in the ends of his pillow. But he lies there obediently, breaths becoming more and more labored the longer Hyunwoo plays with himself instead of giving him what he wants.

His eyes move behind his closed lids and as soon as his lashes begin to lift over them, Hyunwoo brings his free hand down in a harsh slap that echoes off the walls.

Cock jumping in his hands, Hyunwoo watches with unveiled awe as Hyungwon arches off the bed with a tiny whimper that almost goes unheard under the deafening sound of blood rushing in his ears. He glances down at where his angel is stiff between the legs, the tip of his dick already wet and smearing precome over the light definition of his stomach.

Massaging Hyungwon’s cheek with his thumb, Hyunwoo drags his other hand up from his balls to wrap around his shaft. “You good?”

“Perfect,” Hyungwon purrs. One of his legs circles around Hyunwoo’s waist, heel of his foot resting at the base of his spine.

His sweet doe eyes open lethargically, the lash line of the left one a little damp and both noticeably glazed over, and he turns his head to show Hyunwoo his other cheek.

Hyunwoo detaches his hand from his dick to suck his thumb into his mouth before replacing it and trailing the damp digit along the base of his cockhead. “Don’t you think you’re being greedy, asking me to do both sides when you’re not doing anything for me?”

Pouting, Hyungwon shakes his head. “You started it,” he whines.

Hyunwoo chuckles at the childish response. “So?” He pinches the inside of Hyungwon’s thigh. “Put your legs up.“

Doing as told without complaint, Hyungwon pulls his legs to his chest and hooks his arms under his knees. He angles his head to the side so he can see Hyunwoo. “So, fuck you. Finish what you started.”

Humming a meaningless sound, Hyunwoo thumbs at Hyungwon’s loose hole. The lube is somewhere on the bed but he doesn’t bother looking for it as he lines up his cock and eases past Hyungwon’s well stretched rim. “Thought you wanted me to use you as I like.”

He glances up after he bottoms out to see Hyungwon staring at him with glassy but narrowed eyes and thinned lips, obviously annoyed at the fact that he can’t deny Hyunwoo’s defense. He holds the stare as he pushes his thumb lingering around Hyungwon’s entrance in to squeeze against his cock. “Are you not going to be a good boy for me?”

Hyungwon struggles to maintain his frown as Hyunwoo starts to fuck him with sharp snaps of his hips that gradually hitch him further and further up the bed. His mouth pops open on the fourth thrust and he slaps a hand over it as he chokes around a surprised moan.

He moves his head out of view, hidden by the legs he raises into the air.

Hyunwoo clicks his tongue. “Look at me.”

Hyungwon squeaks out a weakly defiant noise, the case covering the pillow rustling as he shakes his head, and Hyunwoo repeats the command with a cutting slap to the meat of his hip.

When Hyungwon peeks around his legs again a few good thrusts and another garbled moan later, Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “Are you not going to be a good boy for me?” he asks again, deepening his already rough voice another half octave.

Hyungwon is a beautiful sight, pretty face steaming as he sucks on the two fingers he’s slipped into his mouth. His lust darkened eyes fight to focus as Hyunwoo continues to pound into him, cock dragging over his spot on every push and pull.

He nods, frantically. “I’ll be good,” he mumbles around his digits, fight lost and sincere.

“You will?”

“Y-Yes.”

Hyunwoo hooks his thumb and pulls, opening Hyungwon's stressed, pink hole further. He can fit another finger or two in if he tries. Maybe even one of Hyungwon's many toys. “Do you like being stretched like this, angel?”

Eyes finally rolling back in his head, Hyungwon nods again. Taking his fingers out of his mouth, he rolls them over a pert nipple. “Y-Yes, I love it,” he moans, legs falling open. “You always fuck me so good.”

Catching one of his ankles, Hyunwoo dips his head to bite and suck at Hyungwon’s strong thighs. He’s not possessive but he won’t deny that he likes how Hyungwon looks with kiss-bruised skin.

“Is that so?” he mumbles against the smooth skin, admiring the trail of pink beginning to blossom in the wake of his lips. Glancing up at his lover, he watches in a daze at the way Hyungwon’s lashes flutter frantically as he tries to keep his eyes on Hyunwoo. “But I bet a slut like you will say that about any dick that fills this sloppy little hole.”

"N-No, I..." Body contorting like Hyunwoo words sent a shockwave through him, Hyungwon shakes his head as he muffles a groan with his teeth pressed hard into his swollen lip. His dick betrays every display of denial, jerking as it spits out another light stream of precome.

Hyunwoo hooks Hyungwon’s right leg over his shoulder so he can free his hand and swipe his fingers through the little bit of slick. He doesn’t have the chance to tease the wet tips at the seam of Hyungwon’s plush mouth before the lust-driven man latches onto Hyunwoo’s wrist and takes them into his mouth on his own.

He’s brought back to the first time they fucked in Hyungwon’s car. His sweet nymph is as wanton as he was then — as he always is — curling his tongue around Hyunwoo’s thick fingers to taste himself on them and moaning when he tilts his head down and they edge back on his tongue.

Thankfully, Hyungwon is already far enough gone to miss the way Hyunwoo’s everything stutters — his breath, his hips, his cock itself.

Cursing under his breath, he leans forward, the slim leg angled over his shoulder bending effortlessly with the change in position. He slips his thumb out from Hyungwon’s ass so he can drive his hips deeper and revel in the way Hyungwon’s mouth drops open around his fingers and spills a raunchy cry of pleasure and an even filthier stream of saliva over his chin.

Hyungwon has enough of his mind left to wipe at it with his palm. “Oh my god. Don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck, _please_ don’t stop,” he rambles desperately and fists the sheets with white knuckles. He grinds down on Hyunwoo’s length, his pleas for Hyunwoo to keep going steadily dissolving into nothing but a pitchy, gasping broken record of _yes_ , _baby_ , _fuck me_ as he’s fucked open.

Caging his doll between his arms again, Hyunwoo closes his mouth around Hyungwon’s spit-soaked bottom lip, quickly shifting to slide his tongue over the younger man’s teeth when Hyungwon loops his arms around his neck and buries finger desperate for something to hold onto into his hair. Hyungwon is melted chocolate in his embrace — soft and sticky and sweet — and Hyunwoo is nothing if not a man with a horrible addiction.

Scratching blunt nails into Hyunwoo’s scalp, Hyungwon hums into the kiss. He breaks it for a short moment to complain about his leg and swing it off Hyunwoo’s shoulder in favor of circling it around the older man’s waist. As he tries to angle his chin to find Hyunwoo’s mouth again, Hyunwoo stops him with a hand on his throat, holding him against the bed.

Feeling Hyungwon spasm beneath him at the firm grip and a broken whine vibrate against his fingers, Hyunwoo eyes slip shut in bliss. The need to come is building hot and urgent at the base of his dick and an affected moan slips under heavy pants as he tries to siphon air into his lungs.

He pushes some of his weight down into the hand clamped around his doll's throat and Hyungwon tightens around him as he chokes.

“Hit me,” Hyungwon begs, even as his voice cracks weakly. He tugs desperately at the hair in his shaky grip. “W-Want you to hit me and come inside your little whore. Please, baby, give it to me. Make me come untouched like this.”

“Fuck, Hyungwon, shut up,” Hyunwoo hisses as he tries not to lose it, slowing down in an attempt to stave off orgasm. He closes his hand around Hyungwon’s throat tighter until the pretty boy gasps and fat tears roll over battering lashes.

Keeping his grip around his angel’s throat, Hyunwoo obeys Hyungwon’s wish and strikes his cheek. He alternates between the two sides of his face, careful not to be too harsh when he’s still got a hand at his neck.

He lets up when Hyungwon strains, moving his hand from his neck to grip at the sheets for stability as his head rolls. A tremble rocks through the younger boy as he gulps in air and his cock pulses where it lies against his stomach but he doesn’t come.

“Just like that, yes,” he exhales through labored breaths. “Yes, yes, yes, _more_.”

The wetness staining his cheeks must add a new sensation to the slaps because every new hit to that gorgeous, messy face makes Hyungwon convulse and tighten his legs around him, pulling his hips flush against his ass. His breathy moans get shorter, louder as Hyunwoo pushes him toward the edge.

"Hyungwon," Hyunwoo groans, his next slap hitting a little too low but too weak to cause any damage.

Hyungwon seems to understand that he's going to come, nodding his head as his eyes roll. "Come for me, baby. Fill me up."

Burying his face in Hyungwon's neck, Hyunwoo thrusts another two, three times before he sinks his teeth into one of the many hickies he's left and spills into his angel. Hyungwon's koala grip strengthens as he follows Hyunwoo over the edge, spewing warm come between them with a moan so loud it borders on a scream.

Hyunwoo continues to rut into Hyungwon shallowly after his dick stops pulsing, lavishing his angel's jaw with soft kisses. The younger man's breathing slows as he comes down but his thighs still tremble around Hyunwoo's waist. He pets Hyunwoo's hair gently, massaging his nape and the expanse between his shoulder blades.

"You okay?" Hyunwoo asks, stilling his hips when the sensation starts to prick at his nerves. He feels like Hyungwon always looks after sex, up in space and on the verge of blacking out, which means the younger man can't be faring any better after that intensity.

Hyungwon's eyes are still closed when Hyunwoo pushes up on his elbows to get a look at his face but there's a content smile playing at his lips.

He hums. "I'm great," he says with a small, loopy laugh.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow even though it can't be seen. Settling on one arm, he wipes at the still streaming tears on his doll's face. "The last time you said that, you passed out on me."

Hyungwon sniffs in the middle of another laugh. "Yeah," he exhales. It doesn't reassure Hyunwoo that he won't pass out this time.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Hyunwoo trails light fingers over the bright red skin.

Shaking his head, Hyungwon peels his eyes open. He's completely fucking gone, but at the very least he still seems lucid. Somewhat.

"Not in a way I didn't want. I know you don't want to hurt me and I wouldn't have let you." He wiggles his jaw around. "We'll have to work on your technique another day but you didn't do too bad for a first timer."

Hyunwoo tries not to let pride bloom in his chest at the compliment. His past girlfriends would be surprised to see the kind of man he's become in the bedroom, bi awakening notwithstanding.

With a shudder, he pulls out so he can fetch Hyungwon something to drink and maybe chill a towel for his face. He kind of expected Hyungwon to complain about it, but instead the younger man sits up to slip a finger in and out of his hole, thick come dribbling out afterward.

"Oooh, look," he coos as he slides his finger back in to get more. "You made me all dirty."

Hyunwoo watches Hyungwon play with his jizz, collecting it all on his fingers and letting it drip. He rolls his eyes and questions how he got so wrapped up in this man. "You asked for it."

"You shouldn't spoil me so much." Hyungwon giggles as he brings his fingers to his mouth to suck off the semen. "I'll want to keep you."

There's a part of Hyunwoo that perks up at that but he ignores it as he slips off the bed and looks for his boxers. "Guess I'll stop then."

He bends over to pick up his underwear and is surprised by the pillow that gets thrown at his back.

"Don't be a jerk," Hyungwon hisses but there's nothing but amusement in his voice.

Hyunwoo replies with a flippant hum that hides the way his lips threaten to smile and the unwanted warmth so different from arousal that settles within his chest.

 

Hyunwoo wipes his wet hands on his pants after he leaves the bathroom. The hall is empty but full of varied voices belting out songs that have drifted through the doors of the many karaoke rooms. The building is a complete maze with the bathrooms in one hidden corner and the room he and Minhyuk’s friends are using for the next hour and a half in another.

It’s nice to just wander around. When Minhyuk isn’t butchering the entirety of AKB48’s discography, he’s trying to crawl into Hoseok’s lap and see if his tongue can reach all the way down to his stomach. And Kihyun, although similarly disgusted by the raunchy displays of affection, doesn’t do anything to help. He kicks at them every so often but he’s much more interested in proving he has grammy award winning vocals and teasing the underclassman he brought along, Changkyun. Changkyun isn’t so bad, but Hyunwoo also just met the kid thirty minutes ago so there’s plenty of time for him to be proven wrong.

Hyunwoo turns one of the many corner and almost runs chest first into the last person he expected to see. (In hindsight, he doesn’t know why he didn’t expect it.)

Hyungwon flinches back out of the way with a surprised gasp and a hand pressed to his chest. Once the shock passes, he blinks eyes decorated with pale pink shadow and subtle liner at him and his lips break into a glossy smile.

“Hey, cutie. Didn’t know you were coming.”

Hyunwoo almost sighs. Those are his words. “Neither did I.” He glances at the signs on the wall pointing toward different room numbers and realizes Hyungwon is the one going in the right direction.

Turning around, he walks back in the direction he just came from, Hyungwon quickly filling in at his side.

“Why are you so late?” he asks, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them from gravitating toward the younger boy.

Hyungwon hums, fiddling with the tiny pearl stud in his ear. “I had yoga,” he answers to Hyunwoo’s surprise.

“You do yoga?”

“I _teach_ yoga,” Hyungwon corrects. “You should come by some time.” He pinches Hyunwoo’s t-shirt to stop and pull him closer. Slipping his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist and fitting his hands into his back pockets, he leans in close until Hyunwoo can feel the warmth of his breath and a bit of lip gloss stickiness on his lips. “I don’t do private lessons but I can make an exception.”

They’re in public, with friends who don’t know a thing about _this_ down the hall, and yet, for a second, Hyunwoo’s lids droop and his lips part in anticipation. But he quickly remembers where they are and jerks his head back before separating himself completely from the younger man.

Hyungwon frowns, disappointed and something else Hyunwoo can’t read. The look on his pretty face makes Hyunwoo want to step back in and accept the kiss he really wants but he can’t. Not here.

Tongue ring clinking as he taps it against his front teeth, Hyungwon slips away from Hyunwoo and continues down the hall without another word.

The feeling that he’s just fucked up weighs heavy in his chest — you can’t fuck up what isn’t _yours_ , Hyunwoo — but there’s nothing he can do about it. He can’t get carried away. Not when he hasn’t told Minhyuk and not when he remembers that he shouldn’t be kissing Hyungwon casually like that anyway.

When they reach room 31 in its odd corner, Hyungwon pulls open the door to Minhyuk howling ‘Heavy Rotation’.

“I know you were bored but it’s okay. I’m here now,” Hyungwon says as he walks into the room to rambunctious greetings.

Hyunwoo bites back a grimace when Hyungwon immediately goes for the couch occupied by Kihyun and Changkyun, squeezing himself between them and planting sticky kisses on their cheeks.

Kihyun wipes at his cheek in disgust while Changkyun doesn’t even blink.

Settling on the opposite couch next to Hoseok, Hyunwoo ties not to stare at the trio who immediately begin to talk about Hyungwon’s yoga class.

“You wanna sing something?”

Hyunwoo blinks and faces Hoseok who holds out the song selector. He starts to decline but Hoseok all but shoves the thing into his hands.

“Please,” he begs in a desperate whisper, shooting meaningful looks in Minhyuk’s direction. “I insist.”

Unable to hold back a chuckle, Hyunwoo relents. Not even Minhyuk’s current man can handle him with a mic in his hands.

Hyunwoo flips through the various menus, thinking of something low effort. There aren’t many songs he confidently can say he knows the words to, but he ends up picking an old John Legend song.

“Hey, Hyunsoo.”

“It’s _Hyunwoo_.”

The named man glances up in time to see Kihyun pinch the bit of skin of Hyungwon’s waist left exposed by his loose, black crop top and pink, high-waisted shorts.

“Right. Sorry.” Hyungwon fakes an apologetic smile and points at the device in Hyunwoo’s lap. “Are you done?”

Hyunwoo blinks dumbly, taking too long to realize that Hyungwon is pretending they’re strangers meeting for the second time.

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “If you’re not, you can take your time.”

“No, I’m done.” He places the device on the small table between the couches and slides it across. “Sorry.”

It's not an unfamiliar feeling where his relationship with Hyungwon is concerned, but for the entirety of their time at the karaoke hall, Hyunwoo feels out of depth. He’s never been able to keep his eyes off the other man and this day is no different. Hyungwon doesn’t make it easy on him either, staring him down darkly while he sings songs that try to hide it with innuendo but are all blatantly about sex.

Kihyun notices during his third song, of course, and he pinches Hyungwon again, hard enough for his sultry serenade to falter and his breath to catch. “Stop, you whore.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head and waves his hand in an awkward, dismissive motion when Kihyun shoots him an apology on Hyungwon’s behalf.

“Someone’s desperate. When was the last time you got laid?” Minhyuk asks when Hyungwon finishes singing and passes the microphone to Hoseok who pushes Minhyuk off his lap in order to take it.

“A few days ago, actually,” answers Hyungwon, flicking his tongue and usual pink barbell at Minhyuk teasingly. “And he fucked me _so_ good too.”

Suddenly, it's as if all the air in the room is sucked out. Choking, Hyunwoo bursts into a coughing fit that makes everyone turn to him in surprise.

Even as he begins to sing, Hoseok pats him on his back with his free hand. He's a good guy. Hyunwoo approves.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asks. His half empty can of cola sits on the table and he urges Kihyun to pass it over to Hyunwoo.

“No, I’m...,” Hyunwoo coughs again, “I’m fine.”

Minhyuk crosses his arms over his chest and smirks at Hyungwon, quickly pushing away any and all concern for Hyunwoo. “Better than me?”

Scoffing, Hyungwon crosses his own arms. “Anyone is better than you. I’m the biggest bottom on this planet and I can fuck better than you,” he says to howling and applause from Kihyun and Changkyun.

A comparison of his skills in bed against his best friend’s is not something Hyunwoo wants to be thinking about, but he’s grateful for the push of attention off his fit.

“Are you not going to defend your man, Hoseok?” Kihyun asks, cackling with the knowledge of someone who has slept with Minhyuk before.

Another thing Hyunwoo doesn’t want to think about? The number of times everyone in this room has slept with one another. The fact that Hyungwon has had sex with Minhyuk is already making him itch.

Hoseok, still trying to sing through his tiny giggles, waves his hand as if to shoo away Kihyun’s words. He takes a quick break from singing to stage-whisper, “Maybe he fucks better when he’s angry,” and earns a demonic screech in his ear and a light slap in the chest.

“Speaking of fucking, are you guys in for a body party next weekend? Before vacation starts? I wanna send the text tonight.” Hyungwon reaches for the song selector, probably planning to choose something else that’ll make Hyunwoo’s pants a little too tight in the inseam.

Everyone chimes out their okays, Hoseok giving a thumbs up instead as he continues to finish out his song.

“Can we do the condensed list?" Minhyuk asks, already over the slight to his sexual prowess. "Your house is big but there’s still only three bedrooms upstairs. Me and Hoseok wanna use cuffs and it’s a little annoying when there’s a bunch of other people in the room.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t realize he’s started staring again until Hyungwon is glancing up from his lap and meeting his gaze.

“You went to my last party, right? You wanna come?”

Blinking, Hyunwoo freezes as he is once again made the center of attention. “Um...”

Minhyuk sighs, shaking his head. “He’s lame. He didn’t do anything the last time.”

Ha. If only he knew.

“You didn’t even warn him about the kind of party it is,” Kihyun cuts in with a snort.

“Because he’s _lame_.” Minhyuk quickly leans over Hoseok to grin at Hyunwoo. “No offense.”

Hyungwon lays his head on Kihyun’s shoulder and it’s not jealousy that brews in Hyunwoo’s veins but it’s...something. Not jealousy, though.

“Who knows,” he shrugs. “The first time is always a little overwhelming. Maybe this time he’ll come out of his shell.”

Hyunwoo has no idea if Hyungwon used those specific words for a reason but they punch a hole through his chest regardless. If he went, he would have to advertise himself under the yellow branding reserved for bisexuals. Anything else feels disingenuous, makes discomfort churn in his stomach. He’s not ashamed of his sexual discovery. He’s not ashamed of exploring this side of himself with Hyungwon either. Not...really. He doesn’t know what it is that’s holding him back.

"I guess I can go?" Hyunwoo says hesitantly, unsure if he wants to or if it would be a good idea to.

Hyungwon blinks at him in surprise but then a grin spreads across his lips and he ducks his head to hide it, pretending to be more interested in choosing his next song. "Great. You can prove Minhyuk wrong. Start small and get your dick sucked or something."

If anyone notices the way his voice breaks when he croaks out a 'yeah, maybe', they thankfully don't point it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean it. no more shitty chapters after this i have my game face on


	3. ideal type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually stopped myself from writing smut in this chapter i'm amazed

Monday afternoon finds Hyunwoo passing over his student ID to the guard sitting at the entrance of the student gym. The withering retiree scans the card with a half-assed hello that Hyunwoo returns with a simple nod when he takes his ID back and slips it into the side pocket of his bookbag.

The gym isn't as full around this time as it is closer to evening when most students have finished their classes for the day and Hyunwoo partly left his Monday afternoons open for this reason. He walks down the aisle between the treadmills and the ellipticals to the door on the far side of the gym that leads to the lockers. His usual locker at the end of the long row lining the hallway is open and he takes out his water bottle and sweat towel before shoving his bookbag into the locker and shutting it with his personal lock and key. There's nothing to steal but his ID, books, and a change of clothes but he likes to know his things are secure.

Music pours out of one of the rentable multipurpose rooms further up the hall and Hyunwoo chances a peek through the open door out of curiosity on his way to the water fountain to refill his bottle. His eyebrows lift in surprise when he sees that it's not one of their many dance clubs doing practice but a single boy kneeling in the center of the spacious room and working himself into a deep back bend that makes Hyunwoo ache just looking at him.

Hyunwoo watches as he slowly arches back from his knees, holding the position for a long moment before he continues and plants his palms on the floor on the outside of his feet. The boy crawls his fingers up until he can catch his ankles and settle his elbows on the floor, entire body contorted in a connected arch. After a couple of breaths, the boy reverses his actions until he's bending forward on his knees and resting on his palms.

Hyunwoo lets him settle down for a minute before opening his mouth. "Nice ass," he says, resting his weight on the door frame.

Sitting up, Hyungwon blinks his eyes open and turns toward the door. The confused knit between his brows eases when he sees Hyunwoo and he snorts. "I know but thanks."

"Are you teaching a class soon?"

Hyungwon shakes his head. "Just working through some things by myself." He rolls to his feet and walks over to the stereo to change the song playing from his phone.

This is the first time Hyunwoo is seeing him so plain, cleansed of makeup and in an ordinary black tank top and adidas leggings. It's kind of unfair that he's pretty even like this, looking like any ordinary boy and a little sweaty.

"Are you gonna stand there or come in?" Hyungwon asks with a chuckle as he moves back into the center of the room.

Blinking, Hyunwoo glances out into the hall before shrugging. It's not like he has class for the rest of the day so it's fine if he doesn't hit the racks immediately. He steps into the room, shutting the door behind him to keep the music from disturbing anyone out in the hallway.

Sweeping his legs out into a straddle, Hyungwon leans forward on his forearms on a stretch. He props up an arm on an elbow and cups his chin in his hand, grinning boyishly. "Closing the door on us? Thought you didn't want private lessons."

"Shut up. You know that's not why I closed it." Hyunwoo snorts as he sits across from the younger man, folding his legs in front of himself.

Hyungwon tilts his head to the side cutely. "Do I?"

"I'm not the one who can't keep his hands to himself."

"Ah, but can you blame me?" Hyungwon's grin calms into a smirk. "You're so cute when you squirm."

Huffing out a laugh he tells himself isn't overflowing with fondness, Hyunwoo shakes his head. "When have I ever squirmed because of you?"

Hyungwon hitches up an eyebrow. "When _haven't_ you?" he counters. "Don't kid yourself, cutie."

There's truth in his words - the pretty boy can drag Hyunwoo so far out of his comfort zone with nothing but a smile - but Hyunwoo doesn't acknowledge it. He rolls his eyes. "You're giving yourself way too much credit."

Humming, Hyungwon gives him a look that says he knows the game Hyunwoo is playing. "You boys are all the same." He sighs emphatically and tsks.

It's obviously a joke but still Hyunwoo wonders what he means by that. There are so many types of boys Hyungwon could be referencing. Either way, Hyunwoo doesn't want to be like the rest of them, doesn't want to be just another one of the many boys that gets sucked in by Hyungwon's pretty smile and wicked tongue with nothing to set him apart from the rest.

But those are dangerous thoughts that Hyunwoo tries to push away and he's been doing pretty alright at that so far.

"When did you start yoga?" Hyunwoo asks, trying to shift the topic off their dynamic.

"My mom is a yoga teacher so I was probably doing it in the womb to be honest." Hyungwon rolls out of his split, rearranging his limbs until he's lying on his stomach with his legs kicked up and crossed at the ankles. "She used to make me and my sister do it with her for family exercise time but I didn't start taking it seriously until junior high."

“You have a sister?”

“You’re awfully curious today,” Hyungwon says after an affirming hum.

Hyunwoo shrugs, embarrassed for some reason he doesn’t understand. “Well… we hook up and have mutual friends but don’t know anything about each other.”

Hyungwon stares at him for a long moment, doing nothing but blinking every so often. The attention fuels the embarrassment warming Hyunwoo’s skin and he tries not to fidget under its intensity. He likes— he _doesn’t mind_ the idea of spending time with Hyungwon for a more innocent purpose and he didn’t think Hyungwon would have a problem with it either. It’s hard to tell if he’s right or not with the way Hyungwon looks at him.

The dull clink of Hyungwon’s piercing hitting the back of his teeth breaks the curious moment. “So?” He unhooks his ankles only to switch the twist of his legs and cross them again.

“So?” Hyunwoo repeats. Something ugly bubbles in his stomach. It kind of tastes like orange rinds, bitter like disappointment.

Hyungwon tongues at the inside of his cheek. “So, I don’t understand what your point is. I’ve fucked a lot of guys whose last names I never learned. And we don’t have to be friends just because we know the same people. You _are_ allowed to keep me at a distance, if that’s what you want.”

“But it’s not?” Hyunwoo blurts out, immediately cursing himself in his mind as soon as the words leave his mouth. His only saving grace is the unsure inflection to soften the outburst.

One of Hyungwon’s eyebrows lift. “Oh, really?”

Dropping his legs and pushing up on his knees, Hyungwon crawls over to Hyunwoo. His hands are hot irons on Hyunwoo’s thighs and they sear through his sweats until the older man swears there must be hand prints burned into his skin.

He stares imploringly into Hyunwoo’s eyes. “Then what do you want?”

Before Hyunwoo’s mouth can say something he doesn’t want it to, the music playing through the speakers cuts out as Hyungwon’s phone rings. To Hyunwoo’s surprise, Hyungwon gets up to check the device without waiting to hear an answer to his question.

Sighing, Hyungwon quickly types out a response to the message.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo asks, rubbing his hands down his thighs as if that’ll make the younger man’s phantom touch go away.

Hyungwon shakes his head as he finishes the message and glances over at Hyunwoo. “I have a presentation in one of my classes tomorrow and my partner just told me he only has time to meet up in an hour. I asked him when he was free on _Saturday_ and he’s only _now_ getting back to me.” His lips smush into a cute pout as he huffs another sigh. “I wanted to go home and take a shower but I’m not going to have time to make it there and back.”

Hyungwon pulls the auxiliary cord from his phone and turns off the speaker and Hyunwoo takes that as his cue to stand.

Brushing off dirt from his legs, Hyunwoo lets his eyes rove over the younger man. “You look fine to me.” He waits until Hyungwon glances at him again before shrugging.

Hyungwon’s bookbag sits on the floor below the lofted speaker and he chuckles as he lifts it into his arms. “Of course I do.”

Single eyebrow raising, Hyunwoo tongues at the inside of his cheek as he lets those words swim around in his head. But no matter how much he thinks about them, he doesn’t understand the humor in Hyungwon’s tone or the sparkle in his eye. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Slipping his phone into one of the outer pockets on the bag, Hyungwon slings the bag over his left shoulder. He gives Hyunwoo a sidelong glance. “I don’t know, cutie. You tell me.”

Deep down, some part of Hyunwoo understands completely but the greater majority of his subconscious is content with playing dumb. He fiddles with the cap of his water bottle, turning it this way and that. Shaking his head, he starts toward the door. “You’re way too into yourself.”

From behind him, he hears Hyungwon pop his tongue.

“Maybe,” says the younger man. “But that’s fine because there’s someone else even _more_ into me.”

Hyunwoo’s fingers have barely gripped the handle of the door when he stops, turning around with a tiny knit between his brows. “Who?”

Although he shouldn’t be surprised -- not with Hyungwon’s reputation, not with how effortlessly magnetic he is.

The lighting is awful and yet it looks as though there are diamonds twinkling in Hyungwon’s eyes when his rose petal lips stretch into a smirk. Hyunwoo blinks, trapped in that gaze, and he doesn’t notice the hand Hyungwon lifts until there’s a slender finger poking at his chest, right in the center.

“You.”

Snapping back into reality, Hyunwoo shifts back a half step as Hyungwon’s bright laughter fills the room. He laughs as well -- out of shock and exasperation and not because seeing Hyungwon smile has that effect on him -- and shakes his head. He pulls the door open and slips into the hallway first. His jittery hands return to the cap of his water bottle as soon as they’re free. “I don’t even know how you got that idea.”

Hyungwon turns off the light in the multipurpose room before following him out. He walks ahead of Hyunwoo who lingers where he stands and spins on his heel to walk backwards and finish their conversation with just two words: “Yeah, sure.” When he reaches the door leading back into the gym and toward the exit, he doesn’t hesitate to push it open. “See you later, cutie,” he says with an air kiss and a wink.

Hyunwoo stares at the door ever after it swings shut behind him. He shakes his head again and turns in the other direction to fill up his bottle at the fountain.

 

Hyungwon twirls an unopened straw between his fingers as he hums contemplatively and looks around the overpriced burger joint.

“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo questions with lips pursed around the red and white striped straw tucked into his orange soda.

“Ooh!” Perking up, Hyungwon stops the straw and points it at a spot to his left. “Him. The blond in the green t-shirt.”

Glancing over, Hyunwoo quickly spots the boy in question standing at the drink dispenser and filling his cup with ice. He sucks in a long sip of his soda. “What about him?”

Hyungwon gives him a dead-eyed look. “Do you think he’s cute?” he huffs.

Placing his cup on the table, Hyunwoo snorts. “Are we junior high schoolers now?” He laughs when Hyungwon tosses a fry at him.

Hyungwon messaged him ten minutes before his twelve o’clock revision class for organic chemistry, the last one before the final exam, and asked if Hyunwoo wanted to get lunch with him because Hoseok bailed in favor of taking a quick nap before going in for his shift at the all-organic grocery store off campus. Hyunwoo had some questions he wanted to go over with his TA but still he turned around and met Hyungwon on the patio outside the freshman dorms to come here, figuring that he still had time to email his TA or schedule a quick meeting before the test. And he’s confident with enough of the material that he’s not worried about failing so it’s okay if he spends his time with the younger boy instead. Hyungwon doesn’t usually text him unless he wants to hook up so Hyunwoo couldn’t say no.

Looking at the blond boy again, Hyunwoo decides to humor Hyungwon. The blond is attractive— short but with small, sharp eyes and a very blasé air about him. “Yeah, I guess,” Hyunwoo answers, picking up a few salty fries and popping them into his mouth.

“You guess?”

“He doesn’t do anything for me. Not really my type, I guess.”

Humming a noise of vague surprise, Hyungwon starts twirling the straw again. He stops soon enough, pointing toward the seats on the other side of the walkway. “Glasses brunet.”

Even as he shakes his head, Hyunwoo looks over his shoulder at the boy two tables down. His face is all soft, slightly pudgy curves and the way his glasses slip down his nose is precious. Hyunwoo nods lazily and Hyungwon makes another hum.

Hyunwoo barely gets a glimpse of a small frown on the pretty boy’s face before Hyungwon is focused on the hunt again.

“Hyungwon.” His call falls on ears that aren’t listening and Hyunwoo sighs. He reaches for another handful of fries. “Hyungwon.”

“Why do all of these guys look like Australopithecus, fucking hell,” Hyungwon mumbles to himself.

“Angel?” Hyunwoo tries, just for the hell of it.

Hyungwon pauses and Hyunwoo waits for the description of his newest find. Instead, Hyungwon glances at him with curious eyes and curiously pink ears.

“Hm?”

They stare at each other for a short moment and when Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, Hyunwoo shifts in his seat.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Who is it?”

Raising an eyebrow, Hyungwon frowns. “I was still looking. You called me.”

Maybe he just has slow reaction time, Hyunwoo tells himself. It’s enough of an excuse to stop the potential drop in his stomach at the thought that Hyungwon actually responded to a...pet name.

He also tells himself it’s the unnecessary amount of salt on the fries that has made his throat dry.

Reaching for his soda, Hyunwoo drinks what must be at least half of what’s left. The carbonation burns his throat on the way down. “Can you stop?”

Hyungwon’s frown deepens but he sits properly. He jabs his straw on the table until it breaks through its paper sleeve, shoving the straw into his raspberry iced tea. “I know this is still a new realization for you but I’ve never heard you say anything about guys you find attractive. Sorry for wanting to know.”

A smile tugs at Hyunwoo’s lips as he watches Hyungwon slouch in his seat and nibble at his straw, staring off into space.

“Because there’s been no reason to…but I think I like cute boys,” Hyunwoo says. He picks up his cheeseburger when Hyungwon glances down at him. “Someone with a pretty smile and a nice laugh. Height doesn’t really matter as long as he’s soft enough to hold. Someone who would obviously lose against me at arm wrestling but who’s stubborn enough to try and win. Not womanly but not too alpha male either…”

Hyungwon blinks. “That’s...more detailed than I was expecting.”

“I’ve thought about it.” Hyunwoo busies himself with take a huge bite out of his burger.

Hyungwon’s mouth pops open and he quickly closes it again. He looks down at the spread of food between and then back up. He exchanges his cup in favor of his own black bean burger and hums another sound of vague surprise.

 

 _so when r u gonna tell me about ur date?? it’s been a week and a half_ , is the message that Hyunwoo gets while he’s in the shower.

He’s felt like he’s buzzing since he parted ways with Hyungwon outside of the student union building — probably because of a soda-induced sugar high — and looking at Minhyuk’s text makes the buzz die out in a poof.

Running a hand through his sopping wet hair, Hyunwoo stares down at his phone in his opposite hand, heart thumping in his chest, as he shakes the moisture off.

 _i said it wasn’t a date_ , he replies, tonguing the inside of his cheek.

It takes only seconds for Minhyuk to send back ten side-eye emojis and then: _u realize that if it wasn’t u woulda corrected me on what u were doing instead of just saying ‘it wasn’t a date’ right_.

Hyunwoo frowns. He didn’t clarify because he doesn’t have the words to describe what that afternoon was but it _wasn’t_ a date. Sending back ‘ _you’d think i was lying either way’_ and dropping his phone on his bed, he stares at it for a moment before picking it back up.

_how busy are you with finals? i wanna talk about your friend’s weird orgy_


	4. chocolate kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, sinners. it’s been a while and i’m sorry but between stressing about what to do with this story in general and then hitting writers block for everything a couple months back and then starting a shitty job that sucks out all of my energy, i didn’t really have it in me to write :(
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter that hasn’t been proofread ♡

“Why did you ask me to come to the library?” Hyunwoo sighs as he finds Minhyuk on the fourth floor, the quiet floor, at a small round table hidden between the philosophy shelves and the european history shelves.

There are five chairs circling the table and the surface in front of the chair two spaces away from Minhyuk is cluttered with an open textbook and a half eaten chocolate bar. Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at it. During finals week, the library is always brimming with students trying to get in a little last minute cramming so it’s not unexpected that there is someone else sharing this table, but Hyunwoo doesn’t really want a stranger around to listen in when he confronts Minhyuk about his recent interest in men. 

He pulls out the chair opposite next to Minhyuk and nearly opposite whoever else is sitting at this table and drops his bag on the floor.

Minhyuk has his lips pursed around the straw poking out from his carton of strawberry milk and he glances down at the books strewn out in front of him and then up at Hyunwoo blankly. “I’m studying?” He raises an eyebrow, sure the answer was obvious.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes as he sits and reaches over to pull out his laptop. “I mean...why did you ask me to come here when I said I wanted to talk?”

Minhyuk sucks in milk and looks around again. “I’m...studying.” He places the carton on the table and sucks his teeth. “Dude, I can’t lose my grants.”

“You assholes know this is the quiet floor, right?”

At the sound of the new voice, Hyunwoo almost drops his laptop. His neck strains when he whips his head around to look behind him.

Hyungwon doesn’t spare him a glance as he walks around the table and falls into the seat across from Hyunwoo. He reaches for his chocolate and peels back the wrapper, breaking a chunk off.

“Hyungwon?”

Hyunwoo clears his throat when his voice cracks. He carefully rests his laptop on the table although he just wants to pack itback up and go home.

Popping the chocolate into his mouth, Hyungwon gives him a tiny nod. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

Hyungwon’s eyes shift over to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo just barely stops himself from letting out a tortured groan.

Of course.

“You have questions about the party, right? Ask the host,” Minhyuk says, picking up his milk again.

Hyunwoo wets his lips and looks at Hyungwon who shrugs and raises his eyebrows with the faintest hint of an amused smile on his lips. Opening his laptop, he waits until the screen brightens out of hibernation before logging in. There’s nothing else he can do but act like everything hasn’t been ruined. If he leaves, it’ll just make this weirder.

What is he supposed to do, then? He isn’t going to talk about wanting to da— he isn’t going to talk about fucking boys with the boy that he’s fucking right across from him. But if he doesn’t ask Hyungwon something then Minhyuk’s tiny little brain is going to start theorizing why when Hyunwoo seemed so weighed down by his need to talk to Minhyuk.

“Um,” he hedges as his brain runs through possible things to say like a computer runs through lines and lines of code, “do you all fuck in the same room? I’m not against hooking up — not saying that I definitely will — but that’s kind of a turn off.”

A month and a half ago he would have thought that was the truth, but after experiencing the thrill of fooling around with Hyungwon when people are around, he’s not sure if he would really mind fucking in a group as long as everyone was being safe. It’s a bittersweet sort of feeling; it’d be hot to see other people get off on the way Hyungwon melts under his touch but it leaves a weird, sour feeling in his gut as well.

Minhyuk boos jokingly, picking up his milk again to slurp noisily at it.

Eating another piece of chocolate, Hyungwon tilts his head to the side as he thinks. “Well...yes and no. If you’re hardcore fucking, I ask that you leave the door open if you’re comfortable with others joining and that you leave it cracked it if you aren’t, although me or one of the guys will peek in if the door is cracked to make sure it’s not closed and no one is being hurt.

“Some people may drift into a room to watch, kind of like watching porn as foreplay, but not as many people are into fucking together as I think you’re imagining. The basement is kind of another story. But there are less people coming this time, and even on regular nights, there are actually more people who come to just dance than to have sex.”

Hyunwoo nods his head, not sure if that’s really the truth, but there’s nothing to do but take Hyungwon’s word for it and try to end the conversation.

He mumbles out a thanks and drops his attention to his laptop. He fiddles around, opening an essay he knows he should probably finish soon and his internet browser. Out of habit, he goes through all of his social media, scrolling and scrolling as Hyungwon and Minhyuk start a hushed conversation about an event Multicolor is having after summer break ends.

A fleeting thought about joining the LGBTQ+ organization passes through Hyunwoo’s mind but it doesn’t stick. He’s never been one for student groups in general.

Hyunwoo has scrolled through twitter, the instagram he’s never used, and is now finally opening up the research for his essay when Minhyuk suddenly picks up his phone with a pleased grin. He watches as his best friend types quickly for a moment before turning his eyes to Hyungwon.

The pretty boy has a square of chocolate pinched between his fingers and his chin resting in his other palm as he stares down boredly at his textbook. He doesn’t notice Hyunwoo’s glance in his direction.

“Sorry, but I’m gonna leave you two,” Minhyuk says, tossing his phone on the table after another minute. “Hoseok just got off work and he wants to meet up.”

Hyungwon looks up from his book, eyes first landing on Hyunwoo who flushes a bit at being caught staring. He then looks at Minhyuk. “So much for caring about not losing your grant money,” he says with a snort. He pops the square of chocolate in his mouth before sitting up and reaching for his own phone.

“I’ve studied for, like, two hours today.” Minhyuk starts to clean up his things, shoving everything in his book bag.

Hyunwoo blinks. “You’re really leaving?”

Minhyuk glances at him with a raised brow. “Yeah? What’s the problem?”

The fact that they still need to talk. The fact that just the thought of being alone Hyungwon is enough to make something in his stomach twirl. The fact that Hyunwoo doesn’t really mind that. All of that is a problem.

But Hyunwoo only clears his throat and shakes his head. “Bye.”

Hyungwon snorts again.

Ignorant, Minhyuk heaves his bag onto his shoulder and grabs his phone. “See ya, losers.”

 

The five minutes after Minhyuk leaves passes in silence with Hyunwoo reading through a news article on shifts in weather patterns due to climate change and Hyungwon engrossed in his phone. Hyunwoo almost assumes that this will be it: the two of them lazily studying together until either decides to leave. Then, Hyungwon drops his phone on top of his book and pushes out of his chair. He walks around the table, stopping beside Hyunwoo who looks up at him in confusion.

“Um-“

Large hands cup the sides of his face and tilt his head back before Hyungwon dips down and pulls him into an easygoing kiss, different from all of the other ones they’ve had. It’s chaste almost, their lips dragging along without tongue, and for some reason the casual intimacy warms him more than if they were making out.

“I wanted to do that since you came in,” Hyungwon murmurs into him, fitting their lips together again for a quick second before releasing Hyunwoo.

Pink is a great color for him, spreading over his nose like a watercolor wash and Hyunwoo wants to pull him in again and taste the sweet, milk chocolate on his breath. He resists, remembering himself and the lines they’re blurring too much for comfort.

Hyungwon doesn’t return to his seat, pushing Hyunwoo’s computer out of the way to sit on the table in front of him with his legs dangling off the table on both sides of the older man. Hyunwoo doesn’t realize his hands have automatically found Hyungwon’s thighs or that his fingers have slipped onto smooth skin exposed by the wide hole in his white jeans until Hyungwon giggles at the ticklish feeling.

He’s sitting a little too close to the table for this position and he scoots his chair back to create a comfortable distance.

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to tease me in front of him,” Hyunwoo says, pinching the meat of Hyungwon’s leg. He grins when Hyungwon playfully swats at his hand, a saccharine smile on his face.

“Sometimes,” Hyungwon grips the table between his spread legs and leans forward, “a brat like me has to be daddy’s little angel to get what he wants.”

Raising an eyebrow, Hyunwoo gives the younger boy a half smirk even as his stomach churns like the waves at high tide. “And what do you want?”

Hyungwon puckers his lips and taps them, somehow able to look at Hyunwoo from under his hair innocently even from his perch on the table.

“You just kissed me,” notes Hyunwoo. “Obviously nothing is stopping you.”

“But now I want you to kiss me.”

Hyunwoo makes a confused sound. “What’s the difference?”

Hyungwon glances down at where Hyunwoo’s warm fingers are still wedged up under the fabric of his jeans and then back up at his face. He leans in again. “Kiss me?”

Maybe, Hyunwoo thinks, it isn’t so bad to point a few toes over the line. Hyungwon must not have a problem with it if he keeps asking for kisses.

Sliding his hands up to Hyungwon’s waist, he gently squeezes his sides. “Fine,” he sighs, feigning exasperation. “Come here.”

Hyungwon scoots off the table and into his lap. Leaving one hand at his waist, Hyunwoo drags the other up his spine and cups the back of Hyungwon’s neck to pull him in. Hyungwon’s lips part at the faintest exhale against them, the tip of his tongue poking out, and Hyunwoo meets it with his own.

He moans softly at the taste of sweet, milk chocolate still clinging to the inside of Hyungwon’s mouth. It hasn’t been that long since he’s been able to kiss Hyungwon like this and yet, as he gets lost in the wet softness of Hyungwon’s mouth, he feels the telltale comfort of a craving soothed.

His hands weasel under the waistband of Hyungwon’s jeans and cup his ass over the tight cotton of his boxer briefs, all concerns about them barely hidden between the stacks of books on a floor that’s supposed to be dead silent falling to the wayside. He digs his fingers into the firm cheeks and pulls, dragging Hyungwon’s hips forward and over his zipper.

Breathing hot into the corner of his mouth, Hyungwon slides a hand down Hyunwoo’s chest and grips his shirt. “I wanna suck you off and then ride you," he whispers, rotating and circling and grinding his ass down. He mouths along the edge of Hyunwoo’s jaw, nibbling up to his ear. “Right here where anyone can walk by and see.”

His words rush through Hyunwoo’s body like wildfire from his ears straight down to his cock and Hyunwoo just barely gulps back a moan.

“We can’t,” he exhales breathlessly. But he’s weak enough of a man to consider it, stiffening in his jeans ashe imagines.

Hyungwon kisses him again and with their lips still working together so Hyunwoo can taste the desperation in his words, whispers, “So, take me home.”

 

Hyungwon giggles prettily, like he’s a silver wind chime twinkling with every breath. He takes his hand off the knob of his front door and reaches back to curve his palm along the line of Hyunwoo’s jaw.

He draws Hyunwoo over his shoulder and Hyunwoo forgets about the discomfort of the taxi driver as they made out in the back of the cab on the way to Hyungwon’s house, hands restrained if only because Hyungwon was too busy playing with the ends of Hyunwoo’s hair and Hyunwoo has enough self control to not grope.

Hyungwon leans back into the expanse of Hyunwoo’s chest and slides his lips over the soft of his cheek until he can slot their lips together, easy and familiar. He still tastes faintly of the chocolate he was eating in the library and Hyunwoo thrives on the secondhand sugar rush.

(He knows that’s not what it is, knows he’s high off something else, but he doesn’t want to identify just what that something is — doesn’t want to ask too many questions when he’s not sure if either him or Hyungwon have the answers he wants to hear.)

Hyunwoo absentmindedly plays with the hem of Hyungwon’s shirt but before he can slip his hand beneath it in search of warm skin, Hyungwon pulls away with a kittenish nip to his bottom lip.

And there’s no where for Hyungwon to go as he turns to finish opening the door but Hyunwoo follows anyway, pressing in closer, needing the contact.

Pushing the door open with one hand, Hyungwon reaches back and gets a fistful of Hyunwoo’s shirt, dragging him into the house.

Hyunwoo only has a second to swat the door closed and kick off his shoes before Hyungwon is dragging him through the living room to the stairs. The house has a different feel to it during the day, empty of no one but them. It’s big enough for a family and way too big for just Hyungwon who has never talked about having a housemate to share the space with.

Hyunwoo doesn’t have the chance to question much because Hyungwon is whirling them around and pushing Hyunwoo to sit on the second stair from the bottom.

His eyes widen as he stares up at Hyungwon with his mouth parted in confused surprise.

“What are—“

Hyungwon curls his fingers in the hem of his shirt, a plain baby blue tee fitted to his body, and lifts it over his head.

Breath catching in his throat, Hyunwoo slides his hands down his thighs and grips his knees. Warmth flares low in his gut as Hyungwon tosses the shirt aside carelessly.

The pretty boy raises one of his hands to his mouth and brushes his fingers along his bottom lip. He looks shy like this, maybe coy, with the start of a pale blush creeping into his face.

Parting his lips, he slips two of his fingers into his mouth. He keeps his eyes on Hyunwoo as he sucks them, making a show of it.

“Are you doing a strip tease?” Hyunwoo licks his lips and squeezes his knees harder. He swells uncomfortably under the zip of his jeans.

Hyungwon shrugs as he slips his fingers from his mouth. He drags them over his chest, pinches a nipple between them, but it’s Hyunwoo who moans.

He reaches out — to touch, to bring Hyungwon closer — but his beautiful nymph dances out of reach.

Hyungwon clicks his tongue. “Look. Don’t touch.”

The order sits heavily in Hyunwoo’s gut and he finds himself nodding.

It makes Hyungwon grin. He comes closer and threads a hand in Hyunwoo’s hair, tugging his head back. “Be a good boy and I’ll ride you nice and slow all night, okay?”

His words shoot straight down to Hyunwoo’s cock. “Yeah...yeah, okay.”

Hyungwon bends down to nip at the swell of Hyunwoo’s lip, just a light teasing scrape, before pulling away. He steps up onto the stairs and kicks his left leg over Hyunwoo’s two, turning around so his back is to the older man.

“Your ass looks nice in those jeans,” Hyunwoo comments.

Hyungwon doesn’t turn over his shoulder as he chuckles. “Looks better out of them.”

He tucks his thumbs inside the waistband and slowly pushes the pants over his hips. There’s no music playing but he sways his hips as he strips. Hyunwoo is mesmerized despite the simplicity, so far gone for the pretty thing.

Tight, little blue boxer briefs cling to his cute, little butt that brushes the tip of Hyunwoo’s nose as Hyungwon bends to slip his jeans down the rest of his legs.

Hyunwoo’s hands twitch where they lay at his sides, wanting to cup the perky cheeks, but Hyungwon’s earlier promise of a reward keeps him still. He fights the need to touch by sliding a hand into his lap and palming his dick.

Dropping his pants at the base of the stairs, Hyungwon grabs the railing to pull himself up, in nothing but his briefs.

There’s something really sexy about still being fully dressed while Hyungwon is nearly naked. Biting into his bottom lip, Hyunwoo digs the heel of his hand into his erection and hums appreciatively.

“Enjoying yourself, cutie?” Hyungwon twists to get a hand in Hyunwoo’s hair again, giggling. He brings Hyunwoo forward as he wiggles his ass back pushing Hyunwoo’s face into it. 

Hips lightly bucking up into his hand, Hyunwoo groans. “Fuck, yeah,” he mumbles into the clothed crack of Hyungwon’s ass.

Hyungwon scratches down the back of Hyunwoo’s neck and grinds harder against his face. “Maybe next time I’ll really put on a show for you.” With his other hand, he plays with the elastic band of his underwear. “I bought a pair of panties that I think you’ll like.”

Hyunwoo imagines the other man standing over him just like this, pale ass wrapped in sheer fabrics and lace, and he moans again. He lifts the hand not on his dick and just barely stops himself before it lands on Hyungwon’s thigh. “Hyungwon...angel, please.”

”’Please’ what, baby?” Hyungwon asks, thumbing at the skin behind Hyunwoo’s ear. He pulls Hyunwoo away from his butt and glances down at him with a dark, hungry gaze.

Hyunwoo licks over his lips, feeling unbelievably parched. When he speaks, his voice is nothing more than a hoarse, reverent whisper. “Let me have you.”

Hyungwon simply looks at him for a moment, but then in a sudden rush he slides his hand from Hyunwoo’s hair and turns around. He fists his hand in Hyunwoo’s shirt and the older boy follows his lead and stands.

There are arms looped around Hyunwoo’s neck and a warm mouth pressed wet and insistent against his own, and then Hyungwon is jumping up, wrapping his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist.

”Take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that is where the chapter ends :)
> 
> yes, you will get the smut next time, i just wanted to cockblock ♡


End file.
